Friendships & Weddings
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Dresses and Netflix. Bernadette and Leonard watch Say Yes to the Dress together. Sheldon and Amy get married. What's wrong with Amy? Read to find out! [Sheldon/Amy] [One-Shot]


_It starts with Bernadette and Leonard's friendship and then shows Sheldon and Amy. Promise, there's a reason behind the beginning. When you're done reading the story read the end to understand!_

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory or the characters.**

* * *

Bernadette is lying in bed, looking at the ceiling, hoping that it wouldn't take much time for the light to come back. It had been 30 minutes by now and Bernadette was bored. Usually she watches TV and plays games on her phone. But her phone was charging, until the power went out, and her iPad wasn't working. She had asked Howard to either try to fix it or find someone who could. He had forgot.

By now it had been 40 minutes. Bernadette only knew this because of her husband's watch, the one she had bought him when Halley was born so he got home in time. But, like most of the time, he ended up forgetting it in his nightstand.

She was glad that she heard someone at the door. They got in and started to climb up the stairs. Bernadette got excited. 'Finally some company!' she thought.

But when the person showed up, she saw it was Leonard. She liked him, but sometimes he could be a little bit boring to be with.

"Hey!" He says. "Howard told me the power went out and asked me to come over."

"He did? How did he know the power went out?"

"Don't know." Leonard answered shrugging his shoulders. He takes a tablet off his bag and hands it to Bernadette. "Here. There's Netflix and Spotify there. You can watch a TV show or listen to music. There's also some games but I don't think you want to play them." Leonard said.

Bernadette turns the tablet on and looks at Leonard "Password?"

"My birthday."

Unlocking the tablet, she clicks on the Netflix app and thinks of what to watch. She then hears the door opening and sees Leonard leaving. "Where are you going?"

"Home? Why? Need something else?"

"Company. I know it's kind of stupid but I miss having people to talk to." Bernadette says. Leonard looks to his shoes, not really knowing what to do. "Do you have somewhere to go to, Leonard?"

Leonard looks at her and thinks for a minute. "Not really. It's just I don't think what you're going to watch will be very interesting." Leonard answers, smiling.

"You may be wrong you know?" Bernadette says. Smiling, she tells Leonard to climb on the bed with her.

Leonard takes off his shoes and gets into a comfortable position. While Leonard did that, Bernadette went to the most viewed shows. She sees some shows Howard watched a lot and some TV shows she thought Penny would watch.

"Penny and I are watching that." Leonard said. Bernadette smiled and kept searching.

She then sees 'Say Yes to The Dress' a looks a Leonard.

"You watch this?"

"Amy and Penny kept talking about dresses they saw on the magazines you gave them. I was on the tablet watching my shows and they asked if they could borrow it for a second. That second turned into an afternoon of wedding dresses." Leonard said, ending with an exasperated sigh.

"Why didn't you leave the room?"

"Because, usually Raj talks about dresses at dinner and Sheldon and I don't understand anything. But after watching that show with them, I actually knew things." He said trying not to smile.

"Want to watch with me? I don't have a lot to do, so helping with the wedding is my thing. Maybe we can help out together."

"Sure."

They watched the show, with Leonard taking notes on the different types on fabric that existed, the dress format and other things that seemed important. Bernadette was busy seeing the show and look at the dresses and imagining Amy in them.

When Howard got home, he found his wife and one of his best friends on bed together, with papers all over the bed and both of them with their eyes glued to the screen, so focused that they didn't even notice that the power was back and that Howard was home. He knocked on the door and saw the both of them jumping.

"Howard! You're home." Bernadette then stopped and thought "Hold on, why are you home so early?"

"Early? I'm actually late." Howard said, looking at both Leonard and Bernadette, who were looking at each other.

Raj shows up behind Howard

"Hey. Finally took your eyes off that screen! We are all downstairs waiting for the two of you for ages!"

"You are?" Leonard asks " _All_ of you?"

"Yes." Both Howard and Raj answer in unison

"Oh." Bernadette says.

They both put everything together and get downstairs. They find Amy and give her all the papers.

"What's this?" Amy asks

"We found you the perfect dress!" Both Leonard and Bernadette say, excitedly

"You what?" Amy asks, not understanding what was happening

"We spent the afternoon watching Say Yes to the Dress and found you the best dress ever!"

Amy looks at the two people in front of her, wondering for a minute how they thought her fiancée was crazy and they weren't. But when she sees the dress, she understands the reason for their excitement.

* * *

 _May 12_ _th_ _9 am_

"Come on, Amy! Wake up!" Penny screamed. She had been awake since 8 am, because her husband woke her up. If he hadn't done that, she would keep sleeping. She smiles back at the memory of him waking her up. There weren't a lot of people in this world able to wake her up, but of all those people only one could wake her up and leave her in a good mood. She then remembers why she was there "AMY! Come on! There's so much to be done!"

Amy comes out of the bedroom and looks at Penny. "Today's my wedding day Penny!" She says, hugging Penny. Both girls laugh

 _Same day, same hour, different place_

Leonard goes to the apartment 4B and knocks on the door. Sheldon shows up and looks at Leonard. Both man smile, and go to the other apartment to get ready. On the way there, both think of what it took and what happened for that moment to exist. Both smile again and Sheldon thinks 'Today's my wedding day'

He thinks about it for a long time and starts to hyperventilate. Noticing this happening, Leonard starts to calm down his best friend, telling him everything was going to be okay. If he was married with Penny and she hadn't run yet, then Sheldon and Amy were going to be okay. She was going to show up, in a beautiful dress, Sheldon was going to tear up because he'll see how beautiful Amy will look and everything will be fine. Sheldon looks at his best friend and nods.

"Thank you Leonard. It means a lot to me."

Leonard tells Sheldon to go and take a bath, while he'll make breakfast. Raj and Howard both show up at the apartment, wearing a tuxedo like the one they all wore at Howard and Bernadette's wedding. They turn the TV on, waiting for Sheldon to get off the shower and change clothes. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _May 12_ _th_ _11.30 am – Apartment 4a_

The four guys are sitting on the couch, waiting for a call from Penny to get Sheldon to church. They decided to have a church wedding against Sheldon's wishes, but both moms were Christian and wanted their kids to marry at a church. Both agreed, since their mother's opinion mattered to both of them.

Leonard finally got a call from Penny and answered it

"Is it go time?" Leonard asks, laughing. It was kind of a signal they (mostly Leonard) had talked about the night before. Penny didn't care about a signal so when Leonard used it on the wedding day she rolled her eyes

"Not exactly." She says, taking a deep breath

Moving to a place Sheldon or the other guys wouldn't answer he asks

"What's wrong?"

"Amy won't come out of the room. We're trying to talk to her but she just won't listen."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Come here, and talk to her. Try to save their wedding day. Please!"

"And what am I supposed to say to Sheldon?"

"You don't say a word about this to him or anyone else! Are we understood?"

"Okay. First of all, please don't yell at me. I's not my fault!" Leonard says. "And second, I meant more like, I'm leaving the apartment without him. What's supposed to be my excuse?"

"Oh." Penny says. She was stressed due to Amy's stress and she took it out on Leonard. Even though she hated to do that, she did that all the time. She never apologized and she felt bad about not doing that. "Sorry."

"It's okay…"

"No it's not! I always do this and I should stop. I'm sorry. An also, just tell him I need help with my hair. It's really bad and I need you to get Bernadette to help. You know what, call Bernadette. She's at her mom's house with the kids. She may be able to help."

"With your hair?"

"What? No. With Amy. Just go!" Penny says, laughing after telling her husband to get to her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Bye" They both hung up, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 _May 12_ _th_ _11.35am – Bernadette's parents' house_

Good thing that their house wasn't far. Apparently, Howard drove Bernadette and the kids to the Rostenkowski's house and left with the car, so Leonard had to go and pick Bernadette up. He didn't tell her why on the phone, since he had to be fast if they wanted the Shamy married without worrying Sheldon.

Leonard parks the car and leaves it on, races to the house and knocks. Who opens the door is Bernadette's dad.

"What do you want?"

"Bernadette."

"Sorry, she's taken" Mr. Rostenkowski was going to close the door but Leonard puts the foot in front of the door.

"What is it?"

"You don't remember me? Thanksgiving a couple years ago? Wouldn't stop talking while you were watching the game? I was at your daughter's wedding!"

"Sorry, don't remember."

"Okay. Whatever. Just tell Bernadette I'm here." Off her dad's look "Oh! Leonard"

He leaves Leonard at the door, and Haley runs to him.

"Uncwe Leo!" Halley didn't know how to say 'Leonard' so he told her she could him Leo. It was easier and it had stuck. From time to time, the gang called him Leo and they didn't even noticed.

"Hey Halley. What are you doing?" She was trying to climb his legs.

"Horsey!" Howard hated to have her on his shoulders and run around the house or outside, since he got tired fast. Leonard did that a lot because he didn't mind and liked to do it. Halley's giggles made him laugh so he did it.

"Not today. Don't want to ruin the suit do we?" Leonard asked, using his pouty face and kneeling next to Halley.

She looks at him and pouts back

"But I want to!"

"Halley!" Leonard shouts, but only to make her stop. With everyone else (even Howard, Bernadette and Raj) she would start crying. For some reason, with him, she would only stop doing what she was doing

"You look very nice in the suit!" She said slowly, trying to get the words right. Looking up at Leonard he nods, making sure she knew she said it correctly.

"Great job!"

Bernadette gets to the room, sees the interaction between Halley and her uncle and smiles. Wanting to get their attention, she knocks on the door. Both of them look at her. Bernadette had a pink dress, with little pink almost white flowers. She had her partly tied on a ribbon and the rest of the hair was falling on her shoulders. Leonard and Halley were used to see her on sweatpants and slippers, so they were surprised to see her wearing that.

"Ow! You're… you're beautiful!" Leonard said smiling. He then looks at Halley whose hands are both up and making 'like' signals to her mom.´

The three leave the house after saying goodbye to Bernadette's parents and to the new addition to the Wolowitz – Archie.

Leonard explains why they're going to Amy's. Bernadette nods, knowing there was going to be a hard conversation ahead.

* * *

 _May 12_ _th_ _11:45am – Amy's parents' house_

When they got to the house, they only found Penny's car on the driveway. Leonard parked the car and the three go to the house. Penny opens the door and lets them in.

"Where is she?" Leonard asks

"Down the hall, last room." Penny answers "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Leonard goes to the room. When he finally spotted the door, he stood in front of it for a few seconds. Breathing in and out, trying to calm himself, he knocks on the door

"Go away, Penny!" Leonard hears Amy say. She sounded like she had been crying.

'Crap. She was crying. What am I supposed to do?' Leonard thought

Torn between going back and ask for the girls help and just leaving the house and never coming back he decides to take a third road.

"Amy. It's Leonard."

Inside the room, Amy was surprised to hear Leonard's voice. Thinking he would be able to help her better than Penny would, she decided to let him in

"It's open."

When Leonard got inside he found Amy sitting in front of the mirror. He smiled, looking at her. He thought of the conversation he had just couple of hours ago with Sheldon, about how beautiful was going to look and Leonard thought of how right he had been.

Closing the door behind him, Leonard asks

"What's wrong? Cold feet?"

"Do you think Sheldon will like me?"

"Are you kidding me? Sheldon loved you!"

"Let me rephrase that." Amy gets up from the chair and looks at Leonard "Will he like the way I look, right now? Because I'm scared of what he will think."

Leonard looks at her. Sheldon would definitely not like her. He got up, took some makeup remover towels and took all the makeup off Amy's face.

"There. Much better."

"What?"

"Sheldon always complain about makeup. He is okay with lipstick, so if you want to put some on, he won't mind. Not that I think makeup is his problem today."

"Problem?!" Amy asks. 'Is he having cold feet?' She thought

"He was worried. That's all. Don't worry. He'll be there."

Amy puts on pink lipstick and leaves the room. On the living room, the other three girls look at her. With a white dress, with a princess cut and small diamonds covering the dress, not too much that would hurt the eyes but enough so they were actually seen, Amy just hears compliments.

"Ow."

"Gorgeous"

"Aunt Amy!"

Halley runs to Amy and hugs her.

"You look beautiful." Halley says slowly. Leonard smiles and tells them to go to church.

He had called Howard and told him to take Sheldon to the church, that he would meet them there.

* * *

 _May 12th 12.05am - Church_

When he arrived, everyone was inside the church waiting for the bride. Leonard opens the door, where he is met with Mr. Fowler.

"Where's my daughter?"

"She's getting here. Don't worry"

He approaches the altar and gets beside Sheldon.

"Where have you been?" Sheldon asks

Before Leonard could answer, he gets a text from Penny.

 _We're here._

"They're here."

Sheldon looks at the door. Halley shows up with flowers and throws them to the ground. Like they had practiced, she was supposed to get to Leonard and stay with him. She did what she had been told to do so Leonard quietly high-fived her. Penny and Bernadette run on the side of the church and get in their positions. Mr. Fowler takes his daughter's hand and guides her to Sheldon. Amy smiles at Sheldon, and when she does that, all her issues are gone. Sheldon looms at Amy, and all his anxiety leaves his body. Amy's dad, who is known to be someone who doesn't show a lot of emotion, let a tear out when he kissed his daughter's cheek and gave her to Sheldon.

"You look beautiful" Sheldon says

"You too." They both smile at each other and look at the priest

When he was done with the part that Halley thought was boring, he starts to ask Amy

"Will you, Amy Farrah Fowler take Sheldon Lee Cooper as your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." Everyone in the church blows out the breath they didn't know they were holding. Leonard and Halley look at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Penny gives Amy the ring and she puts it on Sheldon's finger

"Will you, Sheldon Lee Cooper take Amy Farrah Fowler as your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." Leonard gives Sheldon the ring and he puts it on Amy's finger

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Turning to Sheldon "You can now kiss the bride"

Everyone cheered when they kissed. They left to eat, the part everyone was waiting for, and after that, Sheldon and Amy lived happily ever after. With some bumps on the road. The best one was a bump with the name of Luke, 4 years after the wedding.

Three months after the wedding, Penny and Leonard found out they were going to be parents, and seven months later they welcomed Maya to the world.

And Luke? That's a story for another time.

* * *

 **Read &Review**

Yes, it's staying as One-Shot. No, it's not going to stop here. I'm using this as a beggining of a multi story I'm thinking of writing in a couple of months. It will involve Luke's life and how he existed; Penny and Leonard's life with Maya (Different universe from my 'Maya Hofstadter' story; Howard and Bernadette's life with their kids; and will I give Raj a girlfriend? Don't know. Maybe! You have to read to find out.

Friendships will be tested and friendships we don't see much at the TV show will show up! Bernadette/Leonard _will be_ one of the friendships!


End file.
